hearthstonefandomcom-20200213-history
Hearthstone Patch Notes: 9.2.0.22017
:Released: 10/17/2017 General ;Hallow's End *HA! HA! HAPPY HALLOW’S END! It’s the Headless Horseman’s favorite time of year, and he’s brought lots of tricks and treats to the tavern! From October 24 through November 6 enjoy a treat for logging in each week, a tricky new Tavern Brawl, and dual class Arenas! ;Card backs Added the following Card Backs: *Unholy – Acquired from achieving Rank 20 in Ranked Play, October 2017 *Gone Fishing – Acquired from achieving Rank 20 in Ranked Play, November 2017 Fireside Gatherings *New Warlock Hero: Nemsy Necrofizzle – Acquired from attending a Fireside Gathering Tavern and playing a Fireside Brawl. *Fireside Gatherings now have their own game menu! Gameplay & Updates *Hearthstone Mechanics Update – We've changed some underlying rules to prevent Wild Pyromancer from triggering off of Mindgames, and Djinni of Zephyrs from triggering off Entomb. *Several Friends List options have been bundled into a sub-menu. *Spells that are canceled by Counterspell will now trigger any “Whenever you cast a spell” and “After you cast a spell” effects. *Lord Jaraxxus no longer triggers Repentance, Sacred Trial, and Snipe. *Unlicensed Apothecary now reads: “After you summon a minion, deal 5 damage to your hero.” It will no longer activate from any Evolve effects. *It is no longer possible to cancel Choose One cards before the choices appear, this should resolve issues where the Choose One effect could be canceled too easily. *Hearthstone’s engine has been updated to Unity version 5.6. *Animations for Mimic Pod, Chromaggus, Shifting Shade, Ghastly Conjurer, and Cutpurse should no longer have a long pause. *Mana-cost reductions on cards such as Dragon's Breath, Solemn Vigil, Everyfin is Awesome, and Obsidian Shard will now apply after all other mana cost changes, such as the effects from cards like Naga Sea Witch. Arena *Vicious Fledgling can no longer be drafted in the Arena. *The first two picks in an Arena draft are no longer more likely to include synergy-based cards. As part of our ongoing efforts to improve Class balance in the Arena, small appearance rate adjustments have been made to a number of Arena cards. Bug Fixes *PC Resolved an issue that could cause Hearthstone to display an unresponsive white screen upon login. *Prince Taldaram's ability now correctly copies Enrage effects.; Taldaram should now correctly be a 5/5 after Crystal Core has been played. *The Cursed Blade effect will no longer incorrectly be re-applied and become permanent when changing Heroes. *Kel'Thuzad will no longer trigger a second time if his first activation revives Drakkari Enchanter. *Changed Thrall, Deathseer’s history tile to be clearer. Evolve and Devolve have been updated to match. *Dirty Rat’s history tile now shows which minion was pulled, if any. *Ice Breaker now shows a history tile when it destroys a frozen minion. *Minions that transform as they enter play, such as Druid of the Claw, will now correctly trigger secrets such as Hidden Cache. *Cards created by Shifter Zerus and Molten Blade now have better indicators. *Shadowform will no longer incorrectly grant an upgraded Hero Power if played while Voidform is active. *Cards created by Valeera the Hollow’s Hero Power are now marked as such. *Using certain Hero Powers, such as Totemic Slam and Plague Lord, will no longer activate Combo cards. *Fixed a bug where clicking the lower portion of your weapon or Hero Power would result in your action being immediately canceled. *Corrected an issue when playing a golden Sir Finley Mrrgglton that could make Hero Powers difficult to interact with. *Adjusted the timing on Death Grip’s animation and reveal; the card is now revealed to the opponent for two seconds. *Effects that can cause a minion or Hero to attack the wrong target, such as those found on Ogres and Mayor Noggenfogger, will not trigger multiple times per attack when interrupted by Secrets. These effects should now only trigger once per attack. *Added a new error message when trying to attack while there are no valid targets available. *Fixed an issue where Build-a-Beast could become unresponsive when activated multiple times in a single turn. *Anomalus’ Deathrattle now correctly gains Lifesteal after Frost Lich Jaina has been played. *Bolvar, Fireblood now correctly gains attack when minions with Divine Shield die to Despicable Dreadlord’s end of turn effect. *Expending Sword of Justice’s durability as it is played will no longer grant +1 attack for the rest of the game. *Open the Waygate will now correctly progress with spells that have been replaced by Lilian Voss. *Druid of the Swarm now correctly receives buffs from Hobgoblin. *Resolved a visual issue that could occur upon earning 500 Ranked Play wins while using a Death Knight Hero. *We’ve improved Card Back search functionality, especially with regard to favorite card backs. *Resolved an issue that could cause Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft to start with a very small window size. *The Battlecry from Furnacefire Colossus will no longer cause weapons to be discarded if the Colossus is destroyed before the Battlecry occurs. *Resolved an issue that could occur when targeting minions with spells as they are being polymorphed. *Fixed a bug where Heroic Lady Naz'jar (heroic) would increase the cost of your minions instead of just her own. *Fixed a visual issue with Heigan the Unclean (normal)’s Hero Power when interacting with dormant minions, like Sherazin, Seed. *Improved text formatting on some cards. *Defile will no longer sometimes stop animating when triggering multiple times. *Fixed a bug where incorrect information could temporarily display on your Hero when a Death Knight Hero card is played. *Fixed a visual issue that could occur during certain animations, causing them to flicker or scatter. *Fixed some visual bugs that could occur when discarding a card that is currently being moused over. *Fixed a visual issue with Galvadon’s Liquid Membrane adaptation *Fixed a visual issue with Durability that could occur when drafting weapons in the Arena. *Fixed a visual issue where keyword tooltips for boss Hero Powers were not aligned with the Hero Power banner. *Fixed a visual issue that could occur when using Mass Disenchant with the filter set to Knights of the Frozen Throne. *Fixed a visual error that could appear when scrolling down and up on a populated friends list. *Mobile Resolved an issue with displaying destroyed or countered secrets on phones. *Mac Fresh installations of Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft on Macs no longer suffer initial performance degradation. *iOS Corrected the aspect ratio on iPod Touch devices. *Android Personal Music can now be played in the Hearthstone client on Android devices! External links *Official patch notes blog Category:Patch notes